


Барбара Сигел и Скотт Сигел. Танис. Сумеречные годы

by Red_Yennifer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Yennifer/pseuds/Red_Yennifer
Summary: Они собрались в хорошо знакомой им гостинице для того, чтобы расстаться на пять долгих лет. Спутники, друзья и товарищи, которые привыкли помогать друг другу и без опаски поворачиваться спиной даже к самым опасным врагам, прекрасно зная, что всегда найдется тот, кто прикроет спину. И вот теперь они разошлись, и последним, кто остался сидеть в пустом зале, стал, на первый взгляд, самый простой и понятный из всех будущих Героев Копья. Однако, только сам Танис Полуэльф знает, что скрывается в сердце. И только он способен представить, какой сложный путь открывается перед ним. Однако, только пройдя его до конца он сможет добиться главного и обрести самого себя...





	1. Глава 1. Трудный выбор

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tanis, The Shadow Years](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/435553) by Barbara Siegel & Scott Siegel. 



> Название: Танис. Сумеречные годы  
> Переводчик: Red_Yennifer  
> Бета: Кана_Го  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Категория: джен  
> Жанр: приключения, драма  
> Warnings: вроде нет.  
> Размещение на других ресурсах: не надо.

– Еще кружку эля моему приятелю, – крикнул гном-постоялец.  
Тика, молоденькая официантка, только вздохнула. Было уже поздно. Очень поздно. И рыжеволосая девочка устала. Даже Танис, возвратившийся в трактир «Последний приют» после того, как его друзья ушли, выглядел опустошенным. Он сидел в одиночестве, не считая буйного гнома, который, кажется, неожиданно решил с ним подружиться. Миндалевидные глаза Таниса остановились на Тике, он покачал головой.  
– Не надо больше эля, – сказал он. – По крайней мере, для меня.  
Официантка встала перед клиентом-гномом и перебросила тряпку через плечо. Зала, в которой прежде останавливался Танис и его друзья в «Последнем приюте» , в которой они на протяжении многих часов травили байки, ныне пустовала. Пламя не мерцало в камине, и, умирая, угольки лишь добавляли немного драгоценного тепла. Танис подумал, что атмосфера как нельзя лучше соответствует его настроению. Тика, на худеньком личике которой веснушки выделялись даже при таком освещении, вплотную занялась незнакомцем.  
– А вам, господин? – поинтересовалась она. – Уже достаточно на сегодня, не так ли?  
Гном улыбнулся молоденькой официантке и подмигнул:  
– Я бы не хотел пить в одиночку, разве что ты составишь мне компанию?  
– Хм… – худенькая девочка-подросток подняла подбородок, её губы сжались в тонкую линию.  
– Полагаю, это означает «нет»?  
Глаза Тики гневно сверкнули.  
– Какой у тебя словарный запас, – полушутя-полусерьезно произнес гном. – Я вот люблю, когда говорят словами. Хочешь, я научу тебя фразе: «Я буду рада выпить с тобой, Клотник, очаровательный негодник»? – он ухмыльнулся, явно желая быть обаятельным.  
Тика с трудом спрятала таящуюся в уголках губ улыбку.  
– Я все видел! – довольно вскричал Клотник.  
– Хм… – Тика поспешно скрылась на кухне.  
Танис встрепенулся, наблюдая за заигрываниями Клотника, за застенчивой реакцией Тики – теперь он мог с уверенностью утверждать, что, когда она достигнет поры зрелости, то будет поистине очаровательна. Танис помнил время, когда он был столь же невинен. Лорана. Да, он испытывал хмельное удовольствие от многозначительного взгляда девушки и, если бы мог, ответил бы и сердцем. Совсем недавно сюда приехала Китиара. Он провел несколько часов с горячей воительницей и за свою честность получил оплеуху, от которой у него зубы зашатались. Но даже теперь он думал, не свалял ли дурака? В любом случае было слишком поздно что-либо менять; Кит уже отправилась в путешествие со Стурмом. Танис с мрачной уверенностью знал, что в ближайшие пять лет он не увидит ни Кит, ни прочих друзей – пять долгих лет. А может, вообще никогда.  
Танис сам не заметил, как его руки сжались в кулаки. Вне зависимости от того, когда это произошло – несколько мгновений назад или давным-давно – воспоминания по-прежнему пронзали болезненным чувством утраты... Блеск в его глазах вновь угас.  
Клотник расхохотался, когда Тика исчезла на кухне, но тут же помрачнел, когда в дверях появился Отик, хозяин гостиницы, держа в руках счет.  
– Не знаю, как тебе удалось столько выпить, – произнес Отик с невольным благоговением в голосе. – Но зарабатывать ты должен хорошо, чтобы оплачивать такие счета, – многозначительно добавил он.  
Клотник замялся, а затем просветлел лицом.  
– У вас была столь занятая ночь, – воскликнул он, схватив хозяина трактира за руку и пожимая ее. – Вы, должно быть, маленькое состояние заработали. Что такое деньги для такого преуспевающего трактирщика, как вы? – он говорил быстро, не давая Отику и слова вставить. – Вам ведь не нужны деньги. Заплатить вам все равно, что выкинуть их на ветер.  
Пухленький трактирщик настороженно взглянул на Таниса. Полуэльф просто пожал плечами.  
– Деньги вы можете взять с любого, – тараторил гном, – но я могу продемонстрировать необыкновенное жонглирование… только Клотник на это способен. И за это представление, – быстро добавил он ласковым голосом, пытаясь вытащить из-под стола походную сумку, – я не возьму с вас денег, а попрошу только оплатить счет и поставить сверху две кружки эля. Нет, лучше три – одну для Таниса, одну для меня и одну для себя.  
Отик растерянно смотрел, словно не знал, что сперва делать: то ли придушить гнома-обманщика, то ли попросту вырвать ему язык. Недолго подумав, он определился. Сначала он задушит гнома, а потом все же вырвет ему язык.  
Что касается Клотика, то он уже извлек из своей походной сумки пять блестящих шариков – один из золота, второй из серебра, третий из латуни, четвертый из железа и пятый из тонкого стекла.  
– Так я начинаю? – осведомился Клотник у трактирщика.  
Отик не ответил. Он смотрел на несомненно ценные шары в руках жонглера. Глаза на его круглом лице расширились.  
– Думаю, ты его уже заинтересовал, – сухо вставил Танис. – Меня, кстати, тоже. Не говоря уже о юной Тике, – продолжил он, указывая на дверной проем, откуда подсматривала официантка. Клотник обернулся и нашел взглядом рыженькую Тику.  
– Люблю зрителей, – он удовлетворенно улыбнулся. – Я ими живу.  
И тут он принялся жонглировать. Золотистые, серебряные и хрустальные шарики успевали лишь мерцать в свете свечей, взмывая то вверх, то вниз, заметно контрастируя с тяжелыми шарами из железа и латуни, прорезавшими воздух вокруг.  
– Вообще-то жонглирование – штука естественная для всех, – небрежно произнес Клотник, ловко подхватив один из хрустальных шариков, а затем подбросив, но уже из-за спины. – Мы жонглируем друзьями – одного держим в воздухе, а другого под прицелом. Мы жонглируем нашими трудами, желаниями, потребностями, обидами, даже любовью и ненавистью. Мы все по-своему жонглеры и пытаемся удержать как можно большее количество шариков, пока они не разбились у наших ног.  
Теперь Клотник жонглировал пятью шариками и делал это с такой скоростью, что разглядеть их было невозможно.  
– Например, Танис, – как ни в чем не бывало, продолжал разглагольствовать гном. – Хотя он немногословен – оно и понятно, ведь мы едва познакомились – он говорит, что покидает «Последний приют» на рассвете. А еще он до сих пор не лег спать. Отчего? Может, он так и не решил, куда отправится с рассветом. Наверняка – потому, что он не говорит ничего о том, куда направляется. Ах, какая тайна, что за интрига! Только не говорите мне, что это не жонглирование! А где его друзья? – продолжил жонглер. – Он говорит, что на пять лет их разбросало по всем четырем углам Кринна. Таким макаром Танис подбрасывает шарик одиночества. – Благодаря ловкости рук Клотника золотой шар на мгновение вылетел из сверкающего круга, но тут же вернулся на свое место. – А еще Танис рассказывает, что собирается путешествовать в одиночку. Ах, вот он, шарик опасности, поскольку никому не стоит путешествовать одному в столь смутные времена. И даже когда эти два шарика в круге, Танису следует помнить о шарике своего происхождения. Ведь главный предмет его метаний – это эльфийская и человеческая природа.  
Отик, вытирая руки о белоснежный фартук, вздохнул и бросил обеспокоенный взгляд на Таниса. Трактирщик понятия не имел, как полуэльф отреагирует на бестактное замечание Клотника.  
– Скажи-ка, приятель, чем ты можешь жонглировать, помимо этих шариков? – равнодушно поинтересовался Танис. – Может, собственной жизнью, балансируя на грани честности и наглости?  
Его рука непринужденно легла на рукоять меча, висевшего слева у бедра, хотя, как большинство эльфов, он бы никогда не прибегнул к кровопролитию без необходимости. Однако это не означало, что он намеревался терпеть легкомысленные замечания молодого гнома.  
– Любопытно, сколько раз ты недооценивал своего зрителя и говорил не то, что надо, не тому человеку, – рука Таниса вновь очутилась на столе.  
– Много, – охотно признал Клотник, его глаза засветились в мерцании свечей. – С меня частенько сбивали спесь. Знаешь, – добавил он с лукавой усмешкой, – раньше я был куда выше.  
– И чего же ты хочешь, – Танис сощурился, – кроме бесплатной выпивки?  
– Чего?  
– Отик, как думаешь, он расслышал?  
Трактирщик кивнул и вновь перевел взгляд на летающие шарики: правой рукой Клотник жонглировал тремя по кругу, а левой – двумя вверх-вниз.  
– Я бы хотел отправиться с тобой, – осторожно сказал он.  
– Даже несмотря на то, что ты не знаешь, куда лежит мой путь? – коротко рассмеялся Танис.  
– Я не говорил, что не знаю, куда ты направляешься, – поправил Клотник. – Я сказал, что этого не знаешь ты сам.  
Склонив голову на бок, Танис внимательнее разглядел жонглера. Клотник принялся подбрасывать шарики высоко в воздух, все выше и выше.  
– Отец, должно быть, очень тобой гордится, – вдруг выпалил Отик, получая истинное наслаждение от мастерства жонглера.  
Клотник бросил быстрый взгляд на трактирщика. Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы нарушить концентрацию жонглера. Он попытался её восстановить, но было поздно. Железный и латунный шарики с грохотом упали на пол, один едва не отдавил Отику ногу. Золотой и серебряный гному удалось поймать, и он бросился ловить хрустальный. Но, увы, не мог дотянуться.  
– Нет! – расстроенно воскликнул он.  
В этот момент Танис легко соскочил со стула и, оказавшись на полу, вытянул руки и поймал хрустальный шарик в воздухе. Тика восторженно зааплодировала, стоя у кухонной двери. Отик тоже обрадовался. А Клотник облегченно вздохнул, и вдох этот был похож на свист кузнечного меха.  
– Если он разобьется, новый достать я не смогу, – пояснил жонглер, вытирая пот со лба.  
– Почему же ты тогда ими так рискуешь? – спросил Танис, разглядывая причудливый сине-зеленый узор на прозрачном шарике, а затем передавая его Клотнику.  
– Какой смысл в жонглировании, если нет капельки риска? – легкомысленно отмахнулся тот, пряча шарики в свою дорожную сумку. – В конце концов, кто бы пошел смотреть на схватку человека и хатори, не будь у хатори зубов?  
– Достойная точка зрения, но давай сперва выясним вот что: зачем бороться с песчаным крокодилом? – возразил Танис.  
– С тобой будет весело путешествовать, – хохотнул Клотник. – Ты парень с головой, да и руки у тебя шустрые.  
– Похоже, ты принял предложение, которого я не делал, – вежливо произнес Танис.  
– Но сделаешь.  
– С чего ты так решил?  
– С того, – голос Клотника понизился до шепота, – что я могу отвести тебя к человеку, который знал твоего отца.  
Танис почувствовал, как с лица схлынула краска. А сердце сжала рука, холодная и неумолимая, как сама смерть. Тишина вокруг полуэльфа оглушала, сердце бешено колотилось.  
− Что до меня, то я собираюсь получить удовольствие от совместного с тобой путешествия, − заявил Клотник. – У тебя живой ум, не говоря уже о быстрой руке.  
− Похоже, ты принял приглашение, которого я не делал, − тон Таниса оставался вежливым.  
− Сделаешь.  
− С чего ты это взял?  
− С того, − голос Клотника понизился до шепота, − что я могу отвести тебя к человеку, знавшему твоего отца.  
Танис почувствовал, как кровь схлынула с лица. Рука, ледяная и неумолимая, как сама смерть, сжала его грудную клетку с убийственной силой. Полуэльф сидел в ошеломляющей тишине, его сердце бешено колотилось.  
Его отец.  
Всю жизнь он мечтал узнать что-нибудь, хоть какую-нибудь мелочь, о человеке, который произвел его на свет. Все, что ему было известно, это то, что во время войны между людьми и эльфами, воин-человек изнасиловал эльфийку, ставшую матерью Таниса, оставив её разбитой, сломленной и с маленьким ребенком на руках. Что за человек мог совершить такое? Танис спрашивал себя вновь и вновь. Что за кровь текла в жилах полуэльфа? Мать Таниса умерла спустя всего месяц после рождения малютки-сына, оставив его на попечении дальних эльфийских родственников – чужого для обоих миров, не эльфа и не человека. Прожив девяносто семь лет, Танис все еще думал об этом воине. Но откуда этот гном-жонглер мог что-то разузнать о незнакомце, ставшем его отцом, который, к тому же давно уже мертв?  
Похоже, Клотник был доволен реакцией Таниса. Обернувшись к Отику, он поинтересовался:  
– Что до вас, милейший трактирщик, как по-вашему, я оплатил счет?  
Настал черед Отика извиваться как уж на сковороде: он терпеть не мог разливать даром эль, который с таким трудом варил. Хотя, стоило признать, жонглер устроил великолепное представление.  
– Может, у тебя все же найдется хоть несколько монет, не весь, так хотя бы часть счета оплатить? – жалобно спросил Отик.  
– Ни гроша, – признался Клотник, – только мое мастерство. Да ладно тебе, неужели оно не стоит нескольких медяков?  
– Ну…  
– Вот и по рукам, – довольно прервал его гном. – А теперь где три кружечки эля, которые я заказывал?  
К удивлению Отика, Тика уже несла их из кухни.  
***  
Танис стоял на холме, обозревая прощальным взором «Утеху» в долине. Они с Клотником ушли засветло, когда первые солнечные лучи осветили верхушки величественных валлинов, украсив их короной, инкрустированной драгоценными камнями. Светящиеся золотистые тени простирались среди домов и лавок среди валлинов, на ветвях которых были построены. Безусловно, главным украшением пейзажа был трактир «Последний приют», расположенный на вершине лестницы, окружавшей огромное дерево. Танис велел себе забыть о веселых деньках, проведенных в трактире; его ждало будущее. Хорошо бы оно было таким же предсказуемым и светлым, как лестница, ведущая в заведение Отика.  
– Мы скоро встретимся с человеком, о котором ты говорил? – осведомился Танис.  
Клотник, мучавшийся похмельем, скривился от бодрого голоса Таниса.  
– Через несколько дней, – быстро ответил он. – Может, дольше. Наберись терпения.  
– Этот человек знал моего отца лично?  
– Он сам тебе все расскажет при встрече.  
– Он был его другом? – наседал Танис.  
Гном вздохнул и схватился за голову.  
– Подожди, – взмолился он. – Куда ты спешишь? Ты ждал девяносто семь лет, чтобы узнать что-нибудь о своем отце. Что изменят еще несколько дней?  
– Каждый день важен, – не согласился Танис, отметив, что Клотнику откуда-то известен его возраст. Очень немногие знали, сколько ему лет. И эта ремарка приглушила все сомнения Таниса относительно подлинности знаний жонглера о его отце. – После того, как я увижусь с твоим приятелем, у меня есть кое-какие дела, – неопределенно добавил полуэльф.  
– И какие же? – как ни в чем не бывало спросил гном, бодро ступая по освещенной солнцем тропе, ведущей на запад.  
Танис промолчал. Истинная причина, по которой они с друзьями разделились на пять лет, была не слишком благородной. Он хотел разобраться в себе, найти что-то, во что он мог бы верить, что-то, чем он мог бы гордиться.  
Он наблюдал, как другие берут от жизни все, в то время как он стоял и обдумывал возможности. Поговаривали, что причина всех его проблем в том, что он наполовину эльф, что возможности его сильно ограничены в силу происхождения. Но Танису не хотелось в это верить. У тех, кого он знал и любил, была цель в жизни. А у него не было ничего.  
Он мог сколько угодно считать аморальным то, что Кит была наемницей, но её воинское мастерство заслуживало восхищения. Рейстлин страстно желал стать великим магом, и был готов пожертвовать всем ради этого. Могучий воитель Карамон, брат-близнец Рейстлина, целью своей жизни считал заботу о брате. Стурм Светлый Меч верил в рыцарство, в его Кодекс, это придавало ему сил и помогало сохранить достоинство. Флинт Огненный Горн был странствующим кузнецом, он продавал свои изделия – настоящие произведения искусства. А Тассельхоф Непоседа… ну, Тас был кендером, это многое объясняло.  
Танис помрачнел. А что у него за цель? Сидеть в трактире «Последний приют», слушать рассказы друзей об их славных подвигах, в то время как он медленно стареет и ничего не делает? Хотя… у него была идея, мысль, безумная мечта. Он держал её в тайне и не делился даже с друзьями, опасаясь, что они поднимут его на смех. Но Клотник – совсем другое дело, он незнакомец. Почему бы и не сказать ему?  
– Я хочу стать скульптором, – Таниса аж распирало от желания поделиться  
– Вот как? И с чем же ты собираешься работать? Дерево? Камень? Глина? – забросал его вопросами Клотник, похоже, довольный тем, что полуэльф настроен поболтать.  
– Думаю, с камнем. Он разрушится нескоро.  
Жонглер смерил Таниса долгим, задумчивым взглядом.


	2. Глава 2. Огонь в ночи

− Такая же ледяная и освежающая, но все же эль Отика куда вкуснее, − пробормотал Клотник, глотая воду из прозрачного чистого крохотного озерца, которое они нашли на опушке леса.   
Уже стемнело, но за деревьями еще можно было разглядеть поля и луга. Танис окунул голову в воду. После чего по-собачьи отряхнул гриву рыжевато-каштановых волос, разбрызгивая капли по песку. Освежившись, он сел и облокотился о дерево, в его мягкой одежде и кожаном плаще ему было особенно удобно. Прикрыв глаза, он по приобретенной за три дня привычке попытался представить, как выглядел его отец. Он предполагал, что между ними есть фамильное сходство – по крайней мере, касающееся человеческих черт. Танис представлял отца высоким широкоплечим мужчиной с глубоко посаженными глазами, подбородком с ямочкой и ртом со слегка опущенными уголками. Ему хотелось думать, что его отец красив, силен и умен. Однако все, что он наверняка знал об отце, это то, что он воспользовался беспомощностью беззащитной женщины. Полуэльф отчаянно стремился узнать хоть что-то хорошее о человеке, который сломал жизнь его матери. И совсем скоро он это узнает. Жонглер ему это обещал.   
Внезапно его внимание привлек сильный запах. Танис открыл глаза и спросил:  
− Ты чувствуешь запах?   
Гном выглядел оскорбленным.   
− Слушай, я собираюсь искупаться.   
Танис невесело улыбнулся, прищурившись. Клотник уловил перемену настроения Полуэльфа и громко принюхался.   
− Никаких запахов я не слышу, − тряхнул он головой.   
Однако Полуэльф продолжал вглядываться в горизонт за деревьями.   
− Дым, − резко выпалил он, не отрывая взора от ветвей.   
− Ох… − всполошился Клотник.   
Он вскочил на ноги, собираясь бежать, но, похоже, не знал, куда. Не обращая внимания на панику гнома, Полуэльф встал и спокойно направился к краю леса.   
Клотник следовал за ним.   
− У эльфов ведь хорошее зрение? Ты что-нибудь видишь?   
− Я не уверен, − наконец, медленно, ответил Танис. – Небо за холмами на севере как будто посветлело, но глаза могут обманывать в сумерках. Узнаем, когда солнце зайдет.   
Жонглер то заламывал руки, то дергал себя за каштановую бороду. Вокруг них поднялся ветер. Когда гном заговорил, его голос был на пол-октавы выше, чем обычно.   
− Ты же не думаешь, что огонь позади нас? Это ведь не лес горит?   
Танис колебался, продолжая глядеть на деревья и всем сердцем желая, чтобы как можно скорее наступила ночь.   
− Не думаю, − медленно произнес он. – Ветер дует с севера и приносит запах гари. − Ветер, будто насмехаясь, переменился, Танис перестал чувствовать запах, и это заставило его усомниться. – Может, это кажется, − не слишком уверенно добавил он.   
Они ждали и продолжали смотреть в северное небо. Сумерки угасали медленно, принося темноту повсюду, кроме севера. К их ужасу, небо на их глазах окрашивалось все в более яркий цвет. Они не видели пламени, но уже не оставалось сомнений: за холмами пылает огромный лесной пожар. И если ветер продолжит дуть в их сторону, то, естественно, огонь вскоре настигнет их.   
Клотник нервничал все сильнее – сам того не замечая, он выдернул из бороды несколько пучков.   
− Нам надо бежать, − ляпнул он.   
Но Танис отрицательно покачал головой и взмахом руки остановил гнома, готового мчаться во всю прыть.   
− Невозможно, − объяснил Полуэльф. – От лесного пожара нет спасения. – Скорее всего, он охватывает мили. Нам его никогда не обойти. Наш единственный шанс – оставаться здесь и надеяться на то, что озеро защитит нас.   
− Можем вернуться обратно тем же путем, каким пришли. В лесу огонь не будет гореть так же быстро, как на лугах.   
− Тоже верно, − согласился Танис.  
− Тогда пошли.  
− Нет.  
Невысокий гном аж задрожал от разочарования.  
− Почему нет? – требовательно вопросил он.   
Танис, сочувствовавший страху своего спутника, постарался, чтобы его голос звучал успокаивающе.   
− Лес маленький. Мы миновали луга, чтобы оказаться здесь. Это словно островок деревьев – уйдя отсюда, мы можем оказаться в адской ловушке. Нет, самое безопасное место – здесь.   
Гном попытался взять себя в руки – засунул ладони поглубже в карманы коричневых штанов и принялся вести себя так, будто наблюдение за убийственными лесными пожарами для него столь же обыденное событие, как жонглирование для путников в отдаленных трактирах. Это вызвало у Таниса ободряющую улыбку.   
− Что делать-то будем? – поинтересовался Клотник.   
− На берегу озера упало дерево, − напомнил Танис. – Давай спихнем его в воду. По крайней мере, нам будет за что держаться.   
Клотник развернулся и побежал, но Танис поймал его за край зеленой туники.   
− Наполни фляги водой. Когда все закончится, озеро наверняка будет полно сажи и пепла.   
Жонглер кивнул и поспешил к озеру.   
Эльфийское зрение Таниса позволяло ему хорошо видеть в темноте, и он принялся рыть неглубокую яму, в которую швырнул свои пожитки и инкрустированный серебром палаш работы Флинта, который тот подарил ему в последнюю ночь в «Последнем Приюте». Палаш живо напомнил о различиях между двумя гномами – вспыльчивом старом Флинте Огненном Горне, упрямом и верном, как выкованный им металл, и восторженным Клотником, таким же переменчивым, как узоры из шаров, которыми он жонглировал. Конечно, эта несхожесть может объясняться разницей почти в сто лет, подумал Танис.   
Он закопал нехитрые пожитки не более чем за шесть или семь минут, но за это короткое время небо окрасилось багрянцем, а воздух стал удушливым. Танис перевел взгляд на ближайший к северу холм и увидел, как за ним бушует разгневанное пламя. Растения от жара взрывались красным, оранжевым и желтым цветами. Охваченные паникой маленькие зверушки мчались от лугов к озеру, надеясь на спасение. Благодаря ветру пламя быстро продвигалось вперед, пожирая высокую траву с ненасытным аппетитом.   
− Живо! – велел Танис. – Помоги мне сбросить бревно в воду!   
− Где оно? – крикнул запаниковавший Клотник. Вдруг он закашлялся от дыма. – Я ничего не вижу! – наконец, выдохнул он.   
В воздухе витал едкий дым и клочки пепла. К счастью, благодаря эльфийскому зрению, Танис видел теплый красноватый свет, присущий всем живым существам, хотя аура коренастого Клотника порой терялась в нарастающей жаре. Полуэльф поспешил к спутнику, ожидавшему его на берегу озера. Танис оторвал клок ткани от туники, макнул в воду, затем поднес ко рту и носу Клотника.   
− Привяжи к лицу, − крикнул он, перекрывая рев приближающегося огня. – Он поможет тебе лучше дышать.   
Клотник повиновался, а Танис сделал маску из другого куска мокрой ткани для себя. Затем он повел жонглера к ближайшему бревну, и они совместными усилиями взялись за тяжелое рухнувшее дерево. Оно не двигалось.   
− Еще! – велел Танис.   
Они вновь поднажали. Безрезультатно. Танис оглянулся . Пожар преодолел половину спуска.   
− Толкай или умрем! – выкрикнул Танис.   
Они снова толкнули. Наконец, бревно высвободилось с характерным чавкающим звуком.   
− Шевелится! – воскликнул Клотник. – Толкаем!   
Они уперлись ногами в скользкую грязь и вновь принялись толкать. Вдруг бревно дрогнуло, опустилось в воду, несколько раз качнулось из стороны в сторону и, наконец, поплыло к центру озера.   
Клотник рухнул на колени, упираясь в грязь ладонями, сквозь сажу и пепел стала заметна покрывшая его грубое лицо бледность.   
− Переведи дух, − Танис и сам понял, что сказал это скорее для порядка: Клотник едва дышал. – Нам понадобятся длинные, крепкие ветви, чтобы отталкивать горящий мусор, который будет падать рядом. Пойду найду их. А ты жди здесь.  
Полуэльф обыскал весь участок, стараясь не обращать внимания на несущееся вниз по склону пламя, пока не услышал жуткий крик. Подняв голову, он сощурился, глядя на яркий, танцующий огонь, простиравшийся с востока на запад по северному небу, насколько он мог различить. Сперва он не увидел ничего, кроме ярко-желтого и красного пламени. Затем сквозь огонь стала различима тень, тут же скрывшаяся из поля его зрения. Тяжелый дым разъедал глаза, а пламя слепило, Танис частично заслонил глаза ладонью. Тень была силуэтом, и этот силуэт двигался. Но был ли это человек? Танис инстинктивно и не колеблясь сделал несколько шагов от безопасного озера в сторону леса, надеясь, что так будет лучше видно.   
− Ты куда собрался? – позвал его Клотник.  
− Мне показалось, там кто-то есть.   
− О, нет! – ужас в голосе гнома звучал намного сильнее, нежели любая паника до того.   
К изумлению Таниса, жонглер вознамерился к нему присоединиться. Полуэльф и сам запаниковал. Что если этот человек и был тем единственным, кто знал его отца? Передняя кромка лесного пожара находилась от них уже не более чем в ста ярдах.   
− Помогите… – раздался хриплый голос.   
− Вон там! Справа! – заорал Клотник. – Ты его слышал?   
Танис не ответил. Он увидел движение, заметил человеческий силуэт на фоне слепящего пламени и стремительно метнулся на помощь. Трудно сказать, что было сильнее – рев огня, удушающий ветер или же жара. И все же Танис прорывался вперед. Ему навстречу кто-то бежал – фигура, облаченная в длинную мантию едва успевала опережать пожирающее траву пламя.   
− Сюда! – крикнул Танис, размахивая руками. Человек поднял глаза – огонь опалил края его темной мантии. Человек и Полуэльф находились не более, чем в десятке ярдов друг от друга, и тут человек неожиданно простер руки, прокричав нечто неразборчивое и упал, видимо, потеряв сознание. Его мантия тлела, огонь стремительно мчался, готовый пожрать его.  
Танис оказался быстрее.   
Преодолев оставшееся расстояние одним прыжком, он подхватил человека. Искра от лесного пожара попала на край кожаной туники Таниса, он как можно быстрее отскочил от огня. Он мчался вниз по склону, чувствуя пылающий жар за спиной. Несмотря на странника в объятиях, Танису удалось опередить стремительно приближающийся огонь, но ненамного. Вскоре клубящийся дым окутал его. Танис едва дышал, его глаза слезились, он потерял лес из виду. Растерянный, он остановился, незнакомец в его руках был просто балластом.   
− Куда… – пробормотал Полуэльф.   
Он не знал, куда бежать. Рев огня, казалось, окружал его, и не было никакой надежды высмотреть Клотника, с эльфийским зрением или без оного. Он впервые подумал о том, каково это: сгореть заживо.   
В этот момент его схватила чья-то рука.   
− Сюда! – он с трудом узнал в хриплом голосе Клотника. – Ты пошел в другую сторону. Там деревья. Поторопись!   
Облегчение, которое ощутил Танис, было похоже на весенний дождь. Жонглер вновь удивил его. Полуэльф последовал за Клотником, и спустя несколько мгновений они вышли из облака дыма к временному пристанищу среди деревьев. Огонь ринулся за ними.   
Они помчались к озеру, в этот момент вспыхнула опушка леса. Языки пламени взметнулись вверх, воспламеняя кору деревьев. Жар был столь силен, что листья опадали еще до того, как их настигал огонь.   
− Он хоть живой? – обеспокоенно спросил Клотник, пока они пробирались к озеру.   
Танис увидел, что мужчина, которого он несет, уже немолод, волосы с проседью обрамляли худое морщинистое лицо.   
− Кажется, он еще дышит, − ответил Полуэльф. – Но он сильно обгорел.   
Будто в подтверждение его слов, кожа старца зашипела и задымилась, когда на неё попала холодная озерная вода.   
Когда стало слишком глубоко для брода, Клотник и Танис, держа старца, поплыли к бревну, находившемуся от них примерно в дюжине ярдов. Трава, кусты и деревья вокруг озера полыхали оранжевым, алым и даже синим, вокруг Таниса и Клотника падали горящие ветви.   
Наконец, Танис задал вопрос, горевший в его сердце столь же жарко, как окружавшее их пламя.   
− Это он знал моего отца?  
Жонглер кивнул.   
Танис стиснул челюсти до боли. Ему хотелось кричать в голос, разрубить мечом нить своей судьбы, чтобы она больше никогда не дразнила его так жестоко. Однако он сдержался.   
Опустилась ночь. Танис и Клотник цеплялись за бревно, по очереди поддерживая над водой голову старца. У них не было ветвей, чтобы отшвыривать пламенеющие обломки, потому они отталкивали все опасное ногами. Еще больше опасений внушали тлеющие угли, с шипением падавшие в воду. Один такой камешек запросто может выжечь глаз или изуродовать лицо. Они все время должны быть начеку, не только ради себя, но и ради старца. Несколько раз им приходилось тащить его под воду, оберегая от огня. Он кашлял и задыхался, однако это был признак того, что он все еще жив, хоть и едва.   
А огонь продолжал бушевать.


End file.
